1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a scanning apparatus, and more particularly to a scanning apparatus capable of switching a scanning background.
2. The Related Art
With fast development of technology, graphic processing tools, such as multi-functional peripherals and scanners, have been widely used in office activities by modern people. A conventional scanning apparatus is one of the most important parts of the graphic processing tool. Performance of the scanning apparatus directly affects performance of the graphic processing tool.
A duplex scanning process of the scanning apparatus is shown in FIG. 6. A scanning light 50 penetrates through a piece of paper 60 to shine on a white background board 70, and then is reflected back by the white background board 70 to increase brightness of a scanning image. However, when the paper is thinner in thickness and has a lighter color, boundaries of the paper are apt to become illegible, or the scanning image in a back of the paper easily permeates the paper to interfere with the scanning image in a front of the paper in the duplex scanning process. Thus, accuracy of the scanning apparatus is lowered that affects a normal working condition of the graphic processing tool.